1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to an improved joining and aligning sleeve for a hazardous material container storage building and a related method.
2. Background Discussion
Hazardous materials are frequently placed in fifty-five gallon cylindrical barrels typically measuring about twenty-two to twenty-three and one-half inches in diameter. The hazardous material can be stored in a liquid or solid form. These barrels must be kept in a building that has suitable safety features such as proper venting, fire and explosion protection and leakage protection.
A problem has arisen in providing storage for hazardous material containers. Buildings must be constructed to store the hazardous material containers. These buildings have to comply with safety standards mandated by Federal, state and local law in addition to meeting industry trade standards. However, these buildings need to be constructed quickly and with an eye towards future expansion of the floor space that is required to store hazardous material containers. In addition, available space for the containers must be used efficiently in order to minimize storage costs.
There remains a need for modular hazardous material container storage building and for an improved device for joining and aligning the modules to form a single, unitary hazardous material container storage building.